Abe
Abe is the primary protagonist in a series of games developed by Oddworld Inhabitants. He is a Mudokon, an alien species who are a race of humanoid beings that are one of the natives of 'Oddworld' (the planet the game is set on). Their faces resemble turtle-like creatures, have three fingers on both hands (2 fingers and a thumb). As a species, the Mudokons possess fantastic psychic potential. This can be demonstrated by ritual chanting (which can be used in the games featuring Abe), where they can heal, teleport, possess others and even transfer their own souls. Abe's Oddysee Abe began his life, as most slave Mudokons did, in an industrial establishment. Specifically, RuptureFarms, a facility that was once the biggest meat proccessing plant on Oddworld. However, a notable difference existed between Abe and other Mudokons; Abe was endowed with skin of a blueish hue, whilst all other Mudokons were green. This was one of the primary reasons he earned beatings from various Slig guards (more so than most Mudokons at any rate), a large group of whom also sealed his mouth shut as they do to all Mudokon slaves to hinder talking amongst the workers and the Mudokon chanting powers. But despite all this, Abe grew up, more or less satisfied with the way things were, until he discovered the Glukkons in charge of Rupture Farms were faced with rapidly declining sales and planned to use Mudokons as a new kind of meat product. Thus, Abe attempted to somehow escape from RuptureFarms, hoping to try and save fellow Mudokon workers along the way. During his escape, Abe discovered his inherant ability to possess other beings and take full control over their bodies (evidently this is why the Sligs sealed his mouth shut when he was younger, but the restraints loosened as he aged). Using this new power to his advantage, Abe was able to free himself from RuptureFarms. However, Abe soon learned of an aspect of Oddworld with which he was completely unfamiliar; the "Native" side. He learned of the way things used to be, and was directed by Big Face, the Shaman Mudokon, to the harsh regions of Paramonia and Scrabania, where he faced the sacred Paramites and Scrabs. Surviving these trials, Abe was endowed with two mystical tattoos, one on each hand. They granted him the power to channel an ancient Mudokon God, the Shrykull. With this power, Abe returned to RuptureFarms, rescued all 99 mudokon workers, and destroyed the factory. Abe's Exoddus Not long after, Abe learned of Necrum, an ancient Mudokon tribal burial ground, from a trio of tormented spirits known as the Three Weirdos. The burial chambers were being dug up by greedy Glukkon Industrialists, who sought to use the bones for their own ends. To make matters worse, blinded Mudokon workers were being used to dig up the bones. The Weirdos pleaded with Abe to try and save the burial grounds so that the spirits could rest in peace. In response, Abe set off on a trek to try and save the burial grounds, with a group of Mudokon followers in-tow. Eventually, after crossing a vast desert, they reached the Glukkon establishment. Soon after, Abe discovered Soulstorm Brew, an addictive drink concoction that made anyone who drank it utterly addicted (coining the phrase "One is too many. A million is not enough".) Abe travelled to the Mudanchee and Mudomo burial vaults to free the spirits there and gain the power to heal Mudokons addicted to the foul brew. Abe moved on to FeeCo Depot, a major train station. From here he traveled to and shut down Bonewerkz and Slig Barracks, and eventually shut down FeeCo Depot itself. During these infiltrations, Abe discovered that SoulStorm Brew was made using the bones of deceased Mudokons, which explained the reasoning behind the looting of Necrum. Prompted by this revelation, Abe was soon on his way to the infamous SoulStorm Brewery, where SoulStorm Brew was concocted. He sabotaged brew production by possessing various Glukkons and freeing Mudokons, and ultimately blew up the factory. On his own, Abe managed to liberate all three hundred Mudokons from the facility. Munch's Oddysee Some time later, Abe encounters The Almighty Raisin and learns about a Gabbit called Latamire Munch. With Munch, he gathers a fortune for a pitifully poor Glukkon called Lulu, which they then used to win the last can of Gabbiar Gabbit eggs in a can from Vykkers Labs. Between Abe and Munch, countless more lives were saved, among Mudokons and Fuzzles alike, and many unborn Mudokon labour eggs. Abe is now an advocate of the Mudokon freedom fighters. He is viewed as a hero by his peers and as a terrorist by the Industrialists. You can find more detailed information here: The Oddworld Encyclopedia's article on Abe Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee'' *''Abe's Exoddus'' *''Munch's Oddysee'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' Category:Native Characters Category:Mudokons